Jenrya's Bad Day
by Sakura Li 2
Summary: Another Bad Day story for the Tamers. Jenrya+Ruki (Henry+Rika)


Jenrya's Bad Day  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me  
  
Jenrya and Takato were in Jenrya's room talking. "So, what do we do about Hypnos?" Takato asked.  
"I don't know... all I know is that they are destroying innocent digimon and we have to stop them." Jenrya answered.  
"Yeah, that leader guy creeps me out! He shows up so suddenly that it's like he's always there watching us." Takato answered.  
"Don't remind me! He tried to kill me or something once." Jenrya stated.  
"Kill you?!"  
"Yeah... he went right up to Jen and grabbed him around the neck and lifted him up the floor and Jen was starting to turn blue when the guy dropped him." Terriermon told Takato. (AN: that actually happened in the series)  
"Well... I'm hungry." Takato said.  
"Me too." Jenrya and Takato walked out of the room then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jenrya yelled. He ran to the door then opened it. It turned out to be Ruki and she was holding the doorframe panting. "Ruki?! What are you doing here?"  
"I *pant* was *pant* running *pant* from *pant* reporters!" Ruki panted. (AN: Well duh!)  
"Reporters?"  
A crowd came up from the end of the hall and a guy yelled. "There she is!"  
Ruki and Jenrya went wide eyed then Ruki put her hands on Jenrya's chest and pushed him into the apartment. "Close the door!" Ruki screamed. Jenrya went past Ruki then slammed the door before the reporters could even get around the corner. Ruki and Jenrya had their backs against the door wide eyed and breathing hard then a loud, hard bag was up against the door which was a result of the reporters hitting the door in a crash.  
Takato came around to see what all the racket was. "What happened Jen? Oh, hi Ruki!" Takato smiled then his smile faded when he saw their faces. "You two look like you've seen an army of ghosts."  
"We-" Jenrya started but never finished because they heard a muffled cry from outside.  
"Knock down the door!!!"  
"Uh oh!" All three said in unison. The tamers stood back. The door burst open then reporters came running in.  
"Ruki Makino, are these your friends." A reporter asked.  
"Yes."  
"Is one of them your boyfriend?" A woman asked.  
"You could say that."  
"Which one is he?" Another reporter asked.  
Ruki was getting more uncomfortable by the second. "That is personal information!" Ruki screamed.  
"Young man..." A reporter pointed a mike in Takato's face. "Is Ruki Your girlfriend?"  
"Don't look at me! My girlfriend's name is Juri!" Takato said with closed eyes and a sweat drop.  
"Takato!" Ruki and Jenrya said in unison.  
"What?!" Takato answered goofily.  
"You moron! How can you be such a retard?! Why did you have to tell that idiot reporter that you already had a girlfriend you bigheaded show-off!" Ruki and Jenrya were still talking in unison.  
"Wow! That was amazing!" A reporter stated in aw.  
"Yeah! They ,like, talk at the same time using the, like, exact same words! They are, like, so on the same, like, wave length!" Some girl reporter said with and annoying teenage-girl attitude.  
"GET! OUT! NOW!" Jenrya shouted standing perfectly straight with big eyes, lines replacing his nose, anime stress mark on his forehead and finger pointing to the door. The reporters all left.   
"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Takato became relieved.  
"Over?!" Ruki asked with rising anger.  
"It's just beginning you dunderhead!" Jenrya replied with the same tone.  
"He, he!"  
  
The next day a bunch of reporters were outside Jenrya's apartment waiting to ask him questions. They followed him to school and Jenrya couldn't shake them off. They kept on complimenting him on his running and schoolwork and writing and tried to bribe the teacher into giving him an A or something like that. "Leave me alone!"  
"Why?"  
"We need a cover story!"  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you are an excellent track runner!"  
"Shut up! Go away!" Jenrya couldn't get rid of them. After school Jenrya and Takato were talking to Juri and the reporters followed them even into the park.  
"Takato! what do I do?" Jenrya asked his friend in a whisper.  
"Uh... go into the boys' washroom and stay there for an hour and a half?"  
"No shit Sherlock! I tried that already. They followed me into the bathroom and waited outside my stall! It was so embarrassing." Jenrya put two fingers to his temple cringing at the memory.  
"I don't know then."  
"You don't know anything!"  
"I don't give a damn!" Takato retorted. Just then a digital field was appearing.   
"What do we do now?" Jenrya asked.  
"We could always beat them up!" A voice rang out.  
"Ruki?" Jenrya asked.  
"That's right!" Jenrya and Ruki went up to the reporters and Jenrya started beating them up with his Kung Fu (Tai Chi is a form of kung fu) and Ruki started beating them up with her karate. needless to say the reporters didn't bother them for a whole month!  
  
Am I insane or what?! Mwa ha, ha, ha, ha *cough, cough*! Water! I need water! *dying of thirst* OoO 


End file.
